


Selective Reality

by ruric



Category: Cutting It (2002)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s First Law is really very simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selective Reality

Gavin’s First Law is really very simple – in description, effect and practice – Gavin hates Finn.

Which is no fucking help at all when Finn’s hand is fisted in his hair yanking his head back - throat exposed to the sharp bite of Finn’s teeth and the sliding caress of a warm tongue – followed by the toe-curling whisper of husky laughter pressing into his skin.

Gavin hates Finn, a truth universally acknowledged which burns to ashes when Finn’s skilful fingers slide between denim and skin and Gavin’s hands reach out to close and rend 1000 count Egyptian cotton into nothing more than rags.


End file.
